I Have Failed You
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Another story I wrote a few years back, was listening to music that inspired this one, again I make no profit from this. Sorry if the summaries suck.


I Have Failed You

Let You Down – Three Days Grace

Sephiroth stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while he watched her training with Genesis. He was surprised that she was such a strong fighter naturally skilled at the very least. The fact that she had Genesis strictly on the defensive within the first 20 minutes of training bespoke of her strong desire to become a 1st class SOLDIER. He had refused to take her on as his student when she received her promotion because he had believed her to be too emotional and unfocused.

He could see now that he had clearly been in the wrong with that decision. She had been a 2nd class SOLDIER for just over 6 months and it was apparent in her demeanor that she took this seriously. Lauren why was she able to draw his curiousity like this without even speaking to him. He had been watching her train off and on for the last month and it appeared that her skill was only growing better and better as time went on.

"Come on Genesis put some effort into it would ya!" Lauren taunted preparing for another attack as Genesis was sent sliding backwards across the grass skidding to a stop after nearly hitting a tree. Apparently Genesis had not been prepared for Lauren to fight all out like this but she seemed in good spirits with it and full of energy.

"I have been is it my fault that today of all days you decided to play that I'm gonna give you everything I got and then some card?" Genesis said laughing as he sprang at Lauren swinging his rapier in a tight controlled swing.

"Yep, it's always your fault when you don't give something your all sir." Lauren replied easily blocking Genesis' attack. She was use to fighting against Genesis who rarely varied his attacks or the order he used them in. So long as he wasn't having his ass handed to him by his student who was a woman at that.

"Your awful smug today Lauren, I hope that you won't let that smugness ruin your fighting capabilities however." Genesis said before finally getting a solid hit in on her. Lauren was knocked backwards a few feet before she pushed off using the momentum of Genesis' attack to increase her speed in the opposite direction.

"You're getting soft and slow in your old age Genesis, that or you are to cock sure of yourself and your talent." Lauren countered; she was the only inferior that Genesis had no problem with letting call him by his name instead of using sir or calling him Mr. Rhapsodos. Apparently she was not only taking lessons from Genesis though judging by the way she was fighting it seemed Angeal was helping her out some as well.

Lauren quickly had Genesis pinned with her sword at his throat while his rapier was a good 10 feet away from him. He looked like he was going to prepare a magical attack when Lauren's free hand was held up before her face glowing an odd purplish green colour. "Sorry sir but I believe this is the end of the training session for today. That is unless you want to start a magic fight but I think I may win that too." Lauren said not moving her sword even an inch away from Genesis' throat or releasing the magic from her hand.

"Yes we're done for today Lauren good job I see letting you and Zack use the training rooms for sparring is paying off." Genesis said as he pulled out a cellular device and punched in the code to end the session. Lauren removed her sword and quickly sheathed it before offering a hand to her teacher to help him up.

"Thanks sir, I'm glad that you approve of having me start to kick your ass like this." Lauren said on a laugh. "Though I must admit I thought you would be strong you know more like Angeal and Sephiroth." She added as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Stronger like them huh? Well just you wait the next time I won't go so easy on you just because you have a cute face and a nice body." Genesis muttered as he went and bent down to retrieve his sword. He was just about to leave when Sephiroth stepped into the training room.

"She's definitely getting better, if I had of known that she would be this promising I would have taken her on myself. Don't let her words get to you either Genesis; she likes to push your buttons when you two are fighting because she knows it distracts you." Sephiroth said resting a hand on his friend's arm.

"I know it just really gets under my skin when she compares me to you and Angeal. We are all different beings with different gifts and abilities. How went your mission?" Genesis asked smiling slightly as Sephiroth took him through that basics of what he had to do and how things went.

Lauren continued to walk down the hall towards the elevators that would take her to the SOLDIER floor and her room where she could go and relax. She loved fighting but she also enjoyed the time she got to relax by herself in her room. She was in a part of the floor that had dual rooms meaning that usually there would be two SOLDIERs in one room but she still had yet to be assigned a roommate. She wondered if no one wanted to be her roommate because she was not just a human with Mako infused cells.

Once Lauren had gotten to her room she found that the door was slightly ajar when she clearly remembered closing it behind herself that morning. Placing her hand on her sword she pushed the door open the rest of the way and entered the room. She nearly fell over when she saw who was sitting on the second bed in the room. "Samantha! How the hell did you get in here?" Lauren asked running over and giving the other woman a hug.

"I'm a 2nd class now so when they told me you were on the list for a roomie I told them to put me in with you. How's training going I hear you got stuck with Genesis?" Samantha replied shuddering at the mention of Genesis. The two had a hate/hate relationship and everyone could see that it was probably a permanent thing.

Lauren laughed before sitting down on her own bed, "It goes good I handed him his ass today thank god for Zack. So I bet you got Angeal huh?" Lauren couldn't help but smirk and look knowingly at her best friend. She knew that Samantha was in love with Angeal and from what she had seen Angeal was at the very least interested in Sam as well.

Blushing Samantha looked at her hands before nodding her head. "Yeah I got Angeal because Zack was just promoted to 1st class this afternoon." Sam said still looking at her hands.

"No shit?! Zackie boys a 1st class now! Wow that's awesome though I feel sorry for whoever ends up as a student to him." Lauren said laughing just as a knock was heard on the door.

"Lauren may I speak with you for a moment?" a blonde head asked as it was poked into the room. The man looked like he was embarrassed but he also looked like he was used to bugging Lauren.

"Yeah sure I'll be out in a second Cloud." Lauren said nodding at the man. Turning to Sam she added, "This won't take long, I'll be right back and you can tell me everything." Getting up from her bed Lauren fixed her expressionless mask on and let the light leave her eyes making them look like golden icicles.

"What can I help you with this time Cloud?" She asked once she was out in the hall her voice cold as a December snow storm's wind at night. She was known to be very cold and frigid as many of the male SOLDIERs felt because she was so distant from them and always refused to date any of them.

"It's nothing that I need help with this time Lauren. I just uhhh…wanted to ask you a favour is all." Cloud said his cheeks dusting a light pink as he looked from the floor into Lauren's eyes. He looked as though he expected her to attack him with her sword rather than answer him.

"Sure Spiky what is it?" Lauren asked dropping some of the ice from her voice to instead allow the humour and amusement out. She really did have a soft spot for him, though she would never admit it to anyone other than Samantha maybe.

"Well uh you see, I was uh. Well I was wondering if you'd go out to dinner with me tonight?" Cloud said blushing brighter as he continued to stare into Lauren's eyes waiting for her rejection. He knew what the other SOLDIERs had to say about asking Lauren out on a date and actually having her agree to go.

Sighing Lauren looked Cloud up and down quickly sizing him up. He really was a nice guy and Lauren wasn't a bitch by nature, she had just had a lot of bad shit happen in her life. "Sure Cloud I'll go to dinner with you. What time should I be ready for?" she asked giving Cloud a genuine smile allowing all the ice to drop from her.

"How about in an hour meet me at the front doors?" Cloud asked smiling back at Lauren feeling a little better about asking out someone who was a higher rank than him but also a friend.

"Sounds good Spiky, I'll see you shortly." Lauren said teasing him before turning and going back into her room smiling. She walked over to her closet which was rarely used because she wore a uniform and pulled out black jeans and a nice blue tank top. Her choice of fashion and colours had not changed from when she was a little kid. It was comfy and either blue black or red, usually darker shades of red.

"And why the hell are you smiling like an utter fool?" Samantha questioned Lauren as she watched her friend getting changed into the casual clothes. They had known each other since they were 5, growing up together in Gongaga with Zack. So Sam knew that something was making her friend happier than usual especially when Lauren began to sing. She only did that when she was really happy or needed an outlet to express whatever emotions she was bottling up.

"Going out to dinner with Cloud in about an hour." Lauren replied simply smiling at her best friend. It had been a long time since Lauren had been on a date let alone excited by the prospect of one. Her ex had ruined her happy go lucky nature and also destroyed her trust in men completely the only men she trusted were her father, Zack, Angeal, Sephiroth and at times Genesis. Each had earned her respect and trust but Cloud was now apparently right there with them Sam noted.

"The blonde who poked his head in the room a couple minutes ago?" Sam asked trying to clarify who Lauren was talking about. She had to make sure that her friend was going to be alright and not get hurt again. They were both like overprotective mothers when it came to the others dating life and life in general. Both had been there for the other through hell and back on several occasions and this was nothing new.

"Yeah that's Cloud Strife, he's an infantryman right now but his dream is to become a great 1st class SOLDIER like Sephiroth." Lauren said smiling sadly at Sam. Only Sam knew how much Lauren wished she could be an equal to Sephiroth or at the very least be someone of interest for him. Lauren had fallen for the silver haired 1st the moment she laid eyes on him, even though he showed nothing but indifference towards her Lauren was still hopelessly in love with him.

"Yeah hopefully he doesn't turn out to be as cold and distant as Sephiroth though. You really do deserve to be happy in a relationship with someone Lauren. It's been how many years that you've been single now?" Samantha stated watching as Lauren tied up her long black hair. Samantha really was worried that Lauren was going to end up being single for the rest of her life at the rate she was going.

"Hopefully though to be totally honest Sam I'd rather have Sephiroth, he is quite perfect for me to be paired with. But Cloud is a good guy so why not give it a try and see what happens?" Lauren asked turning to look at her best friend. She had the look Sam had come to know so well on her face, the look that said it kills me to do this but I have to try anyways.

"Yes give him a try and don't worry things will work out in the end they always do." Sam replied trying to comfort Lauren even though she knew that was damned near impossible. Lauren closed off from everybody including Sam at times it would be good for Lauren to have someone to talk to if she needed it. Someone that she could trust in no matter what that would not let her down in the end.

"Anyways I'm off, see you when I get back." Lauren said walking out the door closing it behind her. Lauren started down the hall towards the elevators stepping inside it when the doors opened.

"Hello Lauren, where are you off to?" Sephiroth asked raising a brow at her as she entered the elevator. He took in her clothes and noted that she had pulled her hair up into a braided bun at the back of her head. He admitted to himself that she looked nice in clothes that fit her figure with her hair pulled up in something other than a pony tail.

"Hello Sephiroth sir, I'm actually going out to dinner with Cloud." Lauren replied stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor. She hardly spared him a glance which actually annoyed him, he had spent so long being cold to others but was not use to being treated coldly by those below him in rank.

"As in a date?" Sephiroth asked glaring at the back of her head. He was not pleased that she was dating someone or even thinking of dating someone. Once he knew that she was worthy he planned to take her out on a date himself no one else was allowed to have her.

"Yeah he asked and he seems like a nice enough guy so I figured why not." Lauren replied her voice cold and her body stiff. Sephiroth watched her still glaring at her back as he let her words sink in. Stepping forward Sephiroth hit the stop elevator button and then turned to glare at Lauren in the eye.

"Why would you give him a chance but none of the other SOLDIERs who have asked you out?" Sephiroth demanded his eyes full of anger as he leaned against the elevator doors crossing his arms over his chest. He was angry and he was also confused as to why he was so upset about this it's not like Lauren had even shown any interest in him in all the time she had been with SOLDIER.

"Because Cloud seems like a good kid and none of them wanted anything other than sex and sorry I am not a cheap whore that anyone can enjoy. Now would you mind restarting the elevator I don't want to be late thanks." Lauren said her voice full of venom and anger as she glared at Sephiroth. Like who the hell was he to question her on what she did and who she hung out with.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Lauren you see I'm afraid that I am just a little bit jealous that you would choose someone like him." Sephiroth said taking a step towards her which she took backwards until her back was against the wall of the elevator.

"What's it to you huh?! You don't even like me you said so yourself 6 months ago when I became a 2nd class. You said I was not good enough to study under you and that you had better things to do with your time." Lauren said the anger still in her voice but hurt shining in her eyes. She had actually been hurt by his comments back then and he found that he was shocked at this.

"It means something to me now Lauren. Did you know that I saw your little fight earlier with Genesis? Did you know that I have been watching you fight off and on for the last month?" Sephiroth said both out of anger and to try to soothe the hurt from her eyes. He actually felt bad that he had hurt her, though he never knew his mother he had still been raised to never hurt a woman no matter who she was so long as she wasn't an enemy.

"I'd seen you once or twice over the last month watching once Genesis ended the sessions but no I did not know that you had seen my fight with him earlier today. Though now I must ask do you still think I am unworthy to study under you?" Lauren asked looking slightly cocky but the hurt was still visible in her eyes.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I said those things back then Lauren?" Sephiroth asked watching the hurt disappear for a brief moment before the curiousity vanished. He knew he was going to have to step outside his comfort zone here in order to fix this but maybe that is exactly what he needed to do.

"Yes Sephiroth I want to know exactly why you said the cruelest things you could think of to say to me at that time." Lauren said crossing her arms over her breasts angrily. Her eyes burned brightly with anger but the hurt was still in them which only made this harder for him.

Sighing Sephiroth looked into her eyes before he began, "It is against the rules for a teacher to date a student for one, so if I had of taken you on as a student then I would never be allowed to see you outside of work. And for two at the time you had still been rather silly or at least you pretended to be silly. And third I was confused about my own emotions towards you."

"I'm sorry I must have misheard you when you said that you cannot date a student. Like you would even think about dating me when you apparently can't stand me." Lauren snapped her hands dropping into fists at her sides. Her eyes were furious but it was furious pain in them, apparently he hadn't gotten the point across right.

Deciding that words were not going to work in this situation Sephiroth took a step forward pressing his body against Lauren's, pressing her against the wall of the elevator. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers placing his hands on her hips so that she wouldn't move away. She stood frozen for a minute before her eyes slowly closed and her arms wrapped around his neck pulling her body more tightly into his. When she did this Sephiroth wrapped his arms all the way around her waist as he slid his tongue into her mouth god she tasted good on his tongue.

Lauren opened her eyes only to find herself drowning in Sephiroth's green catlike eyes, though it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. When he pulled back so that they could both breathe she simply stared into his eyes with a small smile on her lips. Apparently she now understood what he had been trying to explain with words but when she pressed her lips gently to the side of his throat Sephiroth couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips.

"Meet me in the training room in 15 minutes, I will be giving you an extra training session so as to show you just how weak you truly are." Sephiroth said trying to regain his usual demeanor. He was pleased when Lauren simply nodded and quickly pressed her lips to his before going over and restarting the elevator.

"Just give me 5 minutes to go tell Cloud that I can't make it after all." She said as she exited the elevator tossing him a sexy smirk over her shoulder. As the doors closed Sephiroth found himself laughing at the absurdity of the current situation. He could have simply invited her back to his quarters or taken her there in the elevator but instead he had told her to meet him in the training room. He shook his head and headed out of the elevator and down the hall towards the training rooms.

"Hey Cloud! There you are," Lauren said running up to him panting lightly as she had run to all three sets of front doors which were actually a fair distance apart from each other. "I can't make it Genesis arranged for Sephiroth to give me an extra training session and I just found out on my way down." She added the apology clear in her eyes.

"Yeah sure no problem actually my best friend Tifa just came to visit me." Cloud said pointing over his shoulder to the woman standing outside the doors waiting for Cloud to come out.

"She's cute, you two would make a good pair I'll bet you anything. Don't mess it up or I will kick your ass the next time they put us in the training room together." Lauren said smiling at the blush that spread across Cloud's cheeks.

"Yeah okay sure Lauren thanks. Good luck with your training session I hear Sephiroth shows no mercy." Cloud said smiling back at Lauren and laughing as she paled slightly.

"Yeah I know I saw the last sucker that he decided was good enough to be his student the poor guy quit SOLIDER over it. Though remember I'm not just any SOLDIER I am Lauren Meadows SOLDIER 2nd class." Lauren said giving Cloud a big thumbs up and laughing as she ran off towards the training rooms while Cloud took his future girlfriend out on a dinner date.

"You're late," Sephiroth said as Lauren entered the training room with her sword in hand. He smiled she actually thought that he was going to be training her on how to fight, well he always could give her a quick lesson before he got to what he really had planned.

"Sorry had to run back to my room to get my sword and then fend off my roommate." Lauren said hardly sounding out of breath though she had to have run the entire way as she was only a minute late.

"I see well shall we begin then?" Sephiroth asked raising a silver brow as Lauren unsheathed her sword and nodded her head. He punched a code into the cellular device he held in his hand and suddenly the training room fell away and they were standing in a beautiful wooded clearing and there was a lake off to the side of it. Sephiroth smiled lightly when he saw Lauren looking around with utter delight on her face, apparently Genesis stuck to fighting in town like settings and never allowed her to really fight out in the open.

"Ready when you are Sephiroth," Lauren called to him letting him know that he could begin to showing her a thing or two. He planned to do just that both in combat and in other ways after he was done showing her how he fought.

Sephiroth didn't answer instead he charged at her coming so quickly she barely managed to block the attack. He was impressed that she had managed to block it at all, he had charged at her at a high speed hoping to throw her off balance. She was not though as she swung out with her sword aiming for his lower left side which he went to block but she changed the direction of the sword mid-swing and he barely managed to avoid being hit in the right of his chest by her sword.

"You know how to fight well it seems," Sephiroth said as he watched Lauren getting into a defensive stance. She obviously was waiting for him to attack and attack he would for he planned to win in every possible way tonight if he could. The one thing that everyone seemed to forget about Lauren was that she was an adept telepath and she could read the moves people were going to make before they made them as when fighting people's thoughts were usually rather loud though Sephiroth's thoughts were much quieter.

"Everyone seems to forget about my first and most useful talent, I can tell what move they are going to use before they use it and I am therefore already a step ahead of them." Lauren said as she raised her blade above her head easily blocking Sephiroth's attack as he tried to force his blade down with strength and body weight. Neither of those worked in his favour as Lauren tossed him back and not even waiting for him to regain his footing charged attacking where he would land.

Knowing that she was going to win anyways Sephiroth let her make her attack count and as his blade went flying out of his hands he saw Lauren glaring at him. "Well with your talent I would have lost eventually anyways. Besides I brought you here for something other than skill training which you obviously don't need." Sephiroth said walking towards her unarmed with any damage causing weapons.

"Yeah and why might that be?" Lauren asked sheathing her blade but not taking her hand off of it. Apparently she didn't trust him completely well he was going to have to fix that now wasn't he.

He sprang at Lauren knocking her to the ground on her back before unbuckling the scabbard that held her sword and tossing it in the general direction of his own discarded sword. He kissed Lauren then deciding that he had had enough of these teasing games as his hands slowly began to unbutton the top she had changed into. Lauren apparently was on the same page as him because the next thing he knew she was pushing his armour and top off of him.

"I think that you need to remove those before the fun can really be had," Lauren breathed in his ear as she ran her hand along the zipper to his pants eliciting a moan from the silver haired man. She smiled as she leaned forward and slowly began to unzip him taking care not to harm the erection pressing against the zipper on the other side. Once she had his pants undone she leaned back so he could do the same for her which he did at a much quicker speed. "Don't get greedy now Sephiroth a hero is never greedy." Lauren teased as she rolled her hips into his.

"And the heroine is never a bitch Lauren," Sephiroth groaned as she slid her hands inside his pants before pushing them down past his hips. He quickly pulled her own off smirking when he noticed that she wasn't wearing any underwear but then again neither was he.

"Maybe not but I am not a heroine Sephiroth I am simply just another SOLDIER." Lauren countered as she rid him of his pants. She smiled down at him as she ran her cold hands along his heated chest and down his abs to lightly toy with his erection. That smile still in place she pressed kisses down the same path that her hands had travelled mere moments ago. She paused when her mouth was level with his erection and looked up at him her eyes burning with desire. "I think I want to taste this lollipop before it gets all dirty," She said with a smirk before sucking him into her mouth as far as she could. She praised her non-existent gag reflex as he hit the back of her throat bringing a loud moan from him.

"Lauren this is not fair," Sephiroth actually whimpered as Lauren swirled her tongue around him while her hands gently massaged his balls. Oh god she was trying to make him cum in her mouth he just knew it. Well if that's what she wanted then who was he to disappoint her? He lightly thrust his hips against her mouth pushing himself into her throat deeper.

She hummed lightly the sounds vibrating all the way along his shaft making him tunnel his fingers into her hair pulling it out of its braid. "Lauren come here that is an order from your superior." Sephiroth said his voice huskier than normal but so pleasant on Lauren's ears that she obeyed him.

"Oh come on Sephy live a little. Or is it that you just want to bury yourself inside of me that badly?" Lauren teased kissing him and rolling on top of him not allowing him to enter her yet though. She smirked down at him and he tried in vain to buck his hips into hers properly so that he could enter her. "Nu-uh Sephiroth I'm not gonna be that easy for you to get I'm afraid." She teased her voice a sensual purr in his ear.

"Oh really," Sephiroth raised a brow before flipping them so that he was on top now. "Because I think that you've played hard to get for long enough. My only regret is that it will hurt," he added looking down into her eyes.

"No it won't Sephiroth, I'm not a virgin. My ex and I had sex towards the end of our relationship, I think that it was so crappy he left me over it to be honest, but hell he was a virgin at the time too so what the hell does he know?" Lauren said anger in her voice, apparently this ex of hers had hurt her deeply but he wasn't going to do the same thing oh no.

"Well why not let me be the judge then Lauren, I'm sure that you are quite good at it." Sephiroth whispered into her ear before giving it a playful nip. He heard her soft moan and was going to make damn sure he heard more of them before the night was done.

"By all means my shining hero be the judge but remember that this woman is not easy to woo," Lauren teased raising an eyebrow and golden eyes shimmering with amusement and desire. Both emotions he was glad to see instead of the hurt he had seen in them earlier.

Slowly so as not to hurt her Sephiroth slid himself into her, though she had said she wasn't a virgin he knew that she had been single for about 2 years. So it made complete sense as to why she was so tight but it only made this more pleasurable for them both. When he was in as far as he could go he looked into her eyes and saw a look that he did not recognize at first. As he pulled out slowly before slamming back in he realized what that look was, it was one that said I am home. He thought he would be angry, annoyed and frightened of that look being in her eyes but instead he was…happy and content like he was home himself.

"Sephiroth don't be a scared little bitch I want it hard and fast," Lauren said leaning up and sucking at the spot where his shoulder met his neck leaving a nice big and dark mark there. She didn't care that his uniform would barely cover it later she was proud to mark him as hers. Apparently the same idea passed through his mind as well because he placed a similar mark in the same general area as she had on him.

"I'll give it to you exactly as you wish then my little lady," Sephiroth breathed against her neck before picking up the pace and driving into her harder and harder with each and every thrust. Her shoulders began to dig into the dirt under her he was going so hard and fast but she paid it no mind, indeed she didn't even notice.

Sephiroth smirked as Lauren began to moan loudly as she neared her climax, knowing that she was so close Sephiroth slid his hand down to play with her clit while he continued to drive her into the ground literally. "Sephiroth!" Lauren screamed as she crashed over the edge of her orgasm, god it had never felt this good before.

"Lauren," Sephiroth groaned as he followed her not long afterwards. He fell forwards onto Lauren kissing her deeply before rolling so that she was on top of him but still in his arms. "God I never knew making love would be better than just having sex." Sephiroth said looking up at her in awe. He was in shock that he had just called what they had done love making instead of sex but that was what he had felt was right to say.

Lauren leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips, "Yeah I know I had thought I was in love once but I see I was way wrong. This is love and what we just made was a big mess." She giggled as she looked at the marks in the earth from where they had just made love for the first and hopefully not the last time.

Sephiroth followed her gaze before chuckling the sound filling the room and making Lauren smile before nuzzling her head into his chest and closing her eyes. "Hey no falling asleep otherwise someone will walk in here and you'll be the talk of the water cooler." Sephiroth said though his voice was only teasing.

"We don't have water coolers," came her simple reply. She smiled against his chest and placed a small kiss there as she pushed herself up. "But you are right I need to get back upstairs before my roommate calls Angeal and sends him down here." Lauren said as she stood pulling her clothes back on.

"Shit that would not be good, we would never live this down with him, he'd love to rub it into my face that I waited so long to do anything." Sephiroth said pulling his uniform back on frowning at the love bite that it didn't hide. "Damnit guess I'm not going to get away as easy as you will," he added frowning until his eyes met Lauren's golden ones which shined with amusement.

"Don't worry love it's not that bad and at least I didn't draw blood," Lauren said placing a soft kiss on his throat before going over and retrieving their blades. When she returned she placed Sephiroth's in its sheath before kissing him soundly and stepping back so that he could end the 'training session'.

"Same time in a couple of days?" Sephiroth asked, he never asked to see someone more than once but he knew that Lauren was someone he wanted to keep seeing again and again. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind kissing the side of her neck starting another small love mark there for his own entertainment tomorrow.

"Keep it up and I will take you where you stand regardless of who comes into this room," Lauren growled as her eyes closed in pleasure. He knew that she would too so he stopped and ended the session. As the clearing fell away two sets of eyes stared at them through the glass, how much they had seen was unclear.

"Shit now we're in for it," Sephiroth said as he walked towards the door his head held high and his tongue ready to defend Lauren. Though he came to see that he hadn't needed to get ready to defend her she was quite capable of protecting both herself and him.

"What the hell do you call that?" Samantha and Angeal both yelled entering the training room. They glared at their respective best friends as they waited for an explanation, Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but Lauren beat him to it.

"He offered to give me an extra training session, nothing more nothing less." Lauren said glaring at both Angeal and Samantha. Apparently she was quicker with her words then Sephiroth had realized.

"To hell that was training I can tell that is a lie by the mark on your neck!" Samantha accused pointing at Lauren's neck her purple eyes glaring hatefully at Sephiroth and angrily at Lauren.

"He was trying to confuse my emotions to throw me off so yeah that was training the fact that he went a little overboard well I can't help that he is male, sorry Angeal not everyone has as much honour as you do I'm afraid." Lauren said striding from the room glaring at Sephiroth on the way out.

Samantha turned to glare at Sephiroth, "She has been hurt by too many people if you do try to start something you had better not even think of hurting her or I will find you and have Angeal and Genesis hold you down while I castrate you." With that she stormed from the room leaving Sephiroth and Angeal alone.

Angeal looked from Sam's retreating figure to Sephiroth, "Ok let's hear it, what the hell do you think you are doing fooling around with Lauren's heart like that?" Angeal was angry but he knew that Sephiroth had harboured feelings for Lauren for as long as she had been with SOLDIER.

"Quite simply Angeal I think I've fallen in love. Yes I took her here on the training room floor though it was a wooded clearing at the time, but it was more than just sex. Angeal I made love to her and I plan to do it again if I can get her away from her roommate." Sephiroth said looking over at his friend who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So the little ice queen as you so deemed her has stolen your heart?" Angeal said his voice teasing.

"No Angeal the woman she became has stolen my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way. But you can't tell anyone especially Genesis about this, it would destroy her and everything she has worked for." Sephiroth said his voice and eyes pleading with Angeal to keep it secret.

"Alright Sephiroth I won't tell Genesis or anyone else for that matter but only because you are my friend and because I don't want to see you or Lauren get hurt because you two love each other." Angeal said tossing his arm over Sephiroth's shoulders as the two walked out of the training room not noticing the eyes that watched them retreat.

"Lauren what the fuck man!? Were you planning on letting him rape you as well or are you saving that for later?" Samantha yelled at Lauren once they were back in their room. She wasn't even caring that she was hurting Lauren as she squeezed her arm in a tight vice like grip.

"Samantha stop bruising me before they take you outta here for assault and for your information it was just a training session though what happened earlier was anything but." Lauren said wincing when Sam released her staring down at the large bruise forming on her arm. Sighing Lauren covered her arm in her favourite long sleeved pajama top.

"Earlier what do you mean what happened earlier?" Samantha asked getting all excited like she use to when they were in middle school together as kids. "Oh don't tell me he finally put the moves on in a proper way." She added smiling at her friend.

Lauren smiled at her sister of sorts and sat down on her bed before telling Sam all about what had happened in the elevator before she had run into Cloud and then what the training session had been like. Of course she edited out the sex part but Sam didn't even seem to notice as she started clapping her hands and giggling.

"So mister iced asshole does have feelings for you then eh?" Samantha said smiling at Lauren like a 100-watt bulb. Lauren laughed and nodded her head at Sam before falling onto her side and curling into a ball the way she always slept.

That night unknown to everyone there was inside of the Shinra building an intruder and their sole purpose was to take the one thing that Sephiroth held most dear so as to send him over the edge and plunge him into madness. All other attempts at destroying him had failed so the 'company' had sent one of their most skilled people in to at the very least put Sephiroth on a short leash that they controlled. If he fell into madness he would still do as they asked but in all honesty they really just wanted to knock him down a few notches.

Sure the Turks were not normally used for this sort of thing but Shinra was beginning to feel that Sephiroth was getting too out of hand. Yes he was the best they had but he was also wading into things that he did not appear to have the necessary compassion to handle without bloodshed. Though if this woman was able to make even the mighty Sephiroth whimper with a simple touch she just might be the perfect one to succeed him.

"Hey Rude think we should go make this a proper entrance instead of being considered intruders?" Reno asked turning to his partner with a smirk on his face. In truth Reno wanted this to be a proper deal because he found the girl's roommate attractive. He wondered what she would look like without the baggy uniform pants that she was wearing.

"Might as well before they try to throw us out for trespassing, as well as breaking and entering. And Reno put your eyes back in your head, she is probably taken." Rude said knowing his partner was thinking about the other woman who had come to remove the girl Sephiroth had taken a liking to. She appeared to be a very good person which meant Reno should stay clear of her for his own good because she was also a SOLDIER which meant she would most likely kick his ass.

"Hey ain't nothing wrong with looking yo. Sides she might not be which means I might have a chance with her." Reno said looking at Rude with a huge grin plastered on his face. He truly felt that he was god's gift to women and that they should all just fall at his feet.

Sighing Rude walked out of the room and down a hall to the office of Director Lazard, he had an office on every floor. Knocking once Rude and Reno entered the office and began getting the formalities out of the way so that they could begin to watch Sephiroth and the others.

The next day when Lauren showed up for work as usual but when Genesis saw the mark on her neck and instantly he started yelling at her and giving her shit. "Lauren do you have any idea what you are supposed to stand for?! You are not supposed to be allowing someone to make you seem like you are able to be hurt or bothered or weak!?" Genesis yelled pushing Lauren against the wall.

"You know what Genesis that mark was made by someone who I don't give a damn if anybody else knows that I am with or not! Sephiroth and I are more than capable of handling anything that might come down the tube over this! And do not ever push me around like you're better than me or I will kill you!" Lauren yelled tossing Genesis back with a magically charged punch. He flew through the air and right through 4 brick walls before getting stuck on the fifth.

"Se..seph…Sephiroth?" Genesis stuttered staring through the holes at a very pissed off Lauren. He was in shock because he had wanted to make Lauren his once she became a first like himself but now he knew he didn't stand a chance. He should have known that allowing Sephiroth to give her extra training sessions would lead to something else especially with the infatuation that Lauren had had for Sephiroth since she first saw him.

"And for your damned information Genesis it was me that made the first start at all of this, sorry but you're just not my type." And with that she turned and left the room stalking down the hall and outside before she destroyed the building to ashes.

"Whoa where's the fire Lauren?" Sephiroth asked upon seeing Lauren pretty much running away from the SOLDIER building. He could tell right away that she was pissed off to hell 20 different ways and back. Whatever had happened he could bet that Genesis was probably the reason for her being upset.

"Go burn in hell," She growled moving to storm past him. Sephiroth however didn't allow her to do so as he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind another building so that they could talk without being bothered.

"Lauren what is wrong? What has upset you so?" Sephiroth asked her staring into her golden eyes which were brimming with many emotions.

"Genesis being an asshole and giving me hell over the mark on my neck. Apparently the little fucker thought that he could make me his when I've never even thought of him as anything other than at most a friend." Lauren snarled out pacing before Sephiroth.

"So he lashed out because he was jealous that another man had marked you as his when he wanted to do it himself…. Well don't worry he won't be getting anywhere near you like that, trust me." Sephiroth replied pulling her into his arms and pressing her body intimately against his.

Lauren sighed softly and kissed his neck gently before nipping at the skin. Sephiroth groaned and turned so that she was pressed against the wall of the building they were hiding behind. "Don't tempt me right now Lauren or I will make love to you right here against this wall." Sephiroth growled out.

"Then do it," Lauren grinned at him and rolled her hips against his loving the feelings that provided. She wanted him so badly right now that she really didn't care if he took her on the hard asphalt or on a bed of feathers she just wanted him.

Sephiroth began to remove her clothing before stripping out of his own clothes. He kissed her neck and let his hands roam freely over her entire body feeling himself getting unbelievably hard. He had no idea why she made him feel this way but he really couldn't care less at that very moment.

Meanwhile Angeal was in his office talking to Samantha about how her training would proceed and what would be expected of her as his student. Samantha nodded her head and with her hands still properly placed behind her back she managed to silently flick the lock shut. She had a plan in her mind as to how she could finally capture and hold Angeal's attention.

"Alright I understand all of that Angeal but I have a question for you if you don't mind that is." Samantha said as she stared into his mako-infused blue eyes.

"Sure what is it that you need Samantha?" Angeal said smiling softly at his very attractive, at least to him, student.

"Do you mind a bit of risk?" Samantha asked before she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. She was actually surprised when he kissed her back sliding his arms around her waist pulling her close against his body.

"A risk for you I don't mind in the least but you'll have to keep quiet about this okay?" Angeal whispered huskily in her ear. He wanted this badly but he didn't want either of them to lose their jobs over it.

"Only person that would ever hear a word of this is Lauren and she would never dare tell anybody." Samantha replied before she crashed her lips to his in a heated kiss.

Angeal groaned and gave into her pulling at her clothes while she pulled at his. He couldn't believe how badly he wanted to have this woman currently in his arms. He wanted to love her for the rest of his life, he felt an instant connection with her that he was oddly at peace with.

Angeal smiled when he had her naked before he stripped off his pants and led her over to his sofa. "This should be more comfortable than the floor of the chair." Angeal said again his voice was husky and deep.

Samantha nodded then whispered, "You know I've never done this before will you be gentle with me?"

Angeal nodded and held her in his arms before he replied, "I'll be as gentle as I possibly can be I give u my solemn promise."

Samantha smiled and kissed him before she lay down on her back on his couch. Angeal smiled back at her as he rested atop her and settled himself between her legs. He kissed her softly as he started to very slowly enter her when he felt her wetness. He was thankful that he didn't have to prepare her much though he probably should have stretched her out a bit first but it was too late for that now as her lower lips swallowed the head of his erection.

"Oh wow it's so big Angeal!" Samantha exclaimed once he was settled fully within her.

"No it's just that you're tight is all, remember this is your first time after all." Angeal said trying to hold as still as possible.

"I suppose but aren't you suppose to move or are you just gonna sit there all day till someone catches us." Samantha teased grinning up at him.

Angeal growled and slowly began to move pulling out until only the tip of his erection was still within her before he slammed back in. Samantha moaned loudly under him and he took encouragement from that and began to go harder and faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked with him which allowed him to get a little deeper within her.

Soon much too soon Angeal and Samantha both moaned out each other's name as they came. Angeal held her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear in between soft kisses. Shortly after that they got up and put their clothes back on promising to meet tonight in Angeal's room where they could be alone without fear of being caught.

Samantha headed off to go and train with Zack for a bit while Angeal finished signing off on some reports about missions he or Zack had recently finished. They both spent the rest of the day thinking about what they could do that evening which allowed them to smile easily and act happier than normal. Lauren found Samantha at lunch and the pair sat talking in whispered voices.

Lauren admitted to Samantha that there was now something between her and Sephiroth and Samantha told Lauren about her and Angeal. Both girls broke into giggles and smiled and made jokes. They were happy that the other was happy with the guy who owned their hearts. Angeal and Sephiroth had come clean to each other after walking out of Lazard's office. They had both finished their reports at the exact same time.

Both sets of best friends were comfortable with the other knowing partly because they valued the other's opinion and partly because they had no secrets from each other. Lauren suggested to Samantha that she see just how far Angeal was willing to go for her. "No, Lauren I won't make him think I have no feelings." Samantha said sharply.

"You misunderstand what I'm saying, I mean that you should let him know what I said and see if he's still willing to be with you. It'll give you a good judge of just how far he is willing to go to be with you." Lauren elaborated sighing softly.

"Oh, ok I can do that," Samantha said with a laugh.

They finished eating in silence and then went their separate ways. Samantha went to go and see Angeal to get direction for her afternoon training while Lauren went to see Genesis for her usual afternoon session. When she got there Sephiroth stood talking to Genesis obviously whatever he was being told upset and angered him but Genesis tried to remain calm and polite.

Lauren walked up to the two men and noticed that they stopped talking the second she appeared to which she assumed that they had been talking about her. "Ready for my training session Genesis." Lauren said her voice cold and detached.

"Actually Sephiroth is going to be training you today I have to leave for a mission." Genesis said holding up a bag that Lauren had failed to notice.

"Alright then let's go Seph," Lauren said heading into the training room. Genesis watched Sephiroth smile and follow after her before he left.

Sephiroth shut the door and put them back in the same place as the last time they had been together in the training room. Without any warning he was on her kissing her forcefully and pushing her against a tree deep in the wooded part of the area they were in. They were soon naked and linked intimately.

Angeal stood in his office talking with Samantha both of them had agreed to just forego training and head right for his place. He took her hand once they were out of sight of the Shinra building and she smiled at him. Angeal had recently purchased a home in Midgar so that he wouldn't have to live within the SOLIDER buildings anymore and now he could see the dual advantage to his purchase.

Samantha smiled at him again as he let her inside but the second the door closed he had her pressed against the door while he kissed her deeply and pressed his body sinfully against hers. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he pulled both her legs around his waist and pulled her from the door walking down the hall to his room.

"Somebody is in a hurry all of a sudden." Samantha whispered in his ear.

"What can I say I have a beautiful woman in my arms and I really want to be buried within her." Angeal replied dropping her onto his bed before stripping himself and then her.

Samantha blushed but smiled at him and lay back spreading her legs wide for him so that he could lay down and rest within her legs. Angeal smiled and did just that before slowly entering her trying to make sure that she wouldn't be hurt by him at first. He never wanted her to be hurt especially by him.

Samantha moaned as she arched against him and wrapped her legs around his waist before rocking with him. Angeal groaned and pulled out until only the tip of him was left within her before slamming back into her. They finally settled into a steady rhythm which pleased them both greatly and they rocked together while sharing deep sensuous kisses. Angeal angled his hips suddenly and Samantha came with a scream of his name while he moaned out hers.

"Oh wow that is so fucking hot!" Angeal exclaimed staring down at her pleasure hazed face and eyes.

Samantha smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him passionately which started another round of love making between the pair. They alternated between making love and talking while cuddling all through the night until the early morning hours when they finally fell asleep.

Lauren awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room with something warm and hard pressed against her back and most pointedly against the small of her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Sephiroth and that's when she remembered that she had gone back to his quarters after the training session.

She smiled and turned so that she faced him eyes not failing to notice his morning woody. 'I wonder if he would mind me taking a subtle liberty and touching him there…' she thought. With a cautious hand she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his considerable length and began to stroke him.

Sephiroth groaned and slowly started to wake up from the contact with his sensitive member and when he opened his eyes he was spellbound by watching her jacking him off. He couldn't explain what it was about watching her in this act but he found that he was unbelievably turned on by it. When he began to thrust his hips forward into her hand was she began to move her hand faster pumping him harder.

Sephiroth growled and forced her onto her back before he slammed into her harshly which made her scream out his name. Sephiroth smirked knowing that most of the SOLIDER members in the general area he was would be hearing this right now. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips and his thrusts became gentle like he was afraid she would break.

Lauren tossed her head back and rocked with Sephiroth as he gently took her now. "Mmmmm you've never been this gentle before Seph….." Lauren moaned out.

"I've never felt the need or desire to be and yet suddenly I do." Sephiroth replied kissing her as they both came surprisingly at the exact same moment.

Samantha awoke in the early afternoon to find herself in a bed naked within a room that she didn't recognize. She got up and slowly looked around before finding two strong arms wrap around her waist and smooth lips press kisses to her neck. She couldn't help but moan as everything came back to her.

"I trust that you slept well Samantha," Angeal whispered against her neck.

"Mmmm next to you who wouldn't?" Samantha countered smiling and turning her head so that their lips met.

Angeal turned her body to face his and kissed her more deeply before they slowly sank to the floor atop the blanket that had been tossed there during the night. He spread her legs and slowly entered her making sure to be gentle before he began moving harder and faster.

Samantha moaned loudly and raked her nails down his back with each of his powerful thrusts. He angled his hips so that he began to strike that special spot within her that brought out the screamer in her. They came together then just lay in each other's arms smiling at each other.

~6 Months Later~

Lauren sat at the desk in her office rubbing her swollen stomach remembering when she had told Sephiroth that he was going to be a father. He had walked away and she hadn't really seen him since then and that was 2 months ago. She here she was 6 months pregnant with only her best friend for comfort.

Samantha herself was in a similar situation only Angeal had been excited to become a father however he had left to go and try to bring Genesis back and she hadn't seen him since. She was 5 months pregnant and worried that she wouldn't see him again. Both her and Lauren had been promoted to 1st class and though they were pregnant they had simply been switched to modified duties for the time being.

Lauren suddenly ran into Samantha's office her face alight with anxious excitement. "Sammy…. They found him! They found Angeal!He's alive!" Lauren exclaimed grabbing Samantha's hand and leading her to the main area where Angeal stood though he was covered in bruises and blood.

"Zack would you lay off god I'll be fine I just need a shower," Angeal growled at Zack who was as energetic as usual.

"Angeal….." Samantha said voice not much more than a whisper as she stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Samantha….." Angeal replied his voice the same as hers before he ran to her and pulled her into his arms covering her uniform in blood but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close crying into his shoulder.

Lauren smiled softly and walked away to give the couple some privacy. Angeal stood whispering with Samantha now both of them smiling and happy now that they had each other back. They headed home so that they could get cleaned up and catch up on everything.

Lauren sat in her office thinking about Sephiroth and praying that he would return to her. She had a feeling that he wouldn't and it left her feeling like she had failed him and he in turn had let her down. She got up when she had finished her paperwork and headed to her little house that she had bought after finding out she was pregnant.

Angeal stood in the shower relaxing as the water washed away all the blood from his hair and skin. Samantha lay on the bed already cleaned up and thinking about how everything seemed right in her world once more.

"Hey I'm really sorry I feel like I've failed you in what I've done," Angeal said moving to sit beside her on the bed now that he was finished cleaning up.

"Oh Angeal you haven't failed me at all, it's not like you had run off when I told you I was pregnant. You didn't pull a Sephiroth, now that would have made you fail me. You went to try and rescue your best friend no different than I would do for Lauren." Samantha said moving to curl up against him.

Angeal smiled softly and kissed her forehead before he spoke. "I still feel like I had failed you though, I'm just glad that you took me back. I just can't imagine my life without you in it," Angeal admitted with a shy smile.

"Nor you in mine Angeal," Samantha replied before kissing him.

~3 Months Later~

Samantha sat on a stool beside Lauren's delivery bed talking to her and soothing her as best she could. She brushed the hair back from Lauren's forehead treating her much like one would an ill child. "Don't worry the doctor said you can start pushing soon and then you'll get to see your little guy or girl." Samantha said.

"I know Sammy I just wish that he were here… I hate to say it but I envy you," Lauren admitted before hissing in pain again.

"I know you do hun I know, but you'll make it through this just fine." Samantha said.

Shortly afterwards Lauren began pushing and after a half hour two little bundles were placed in her arms. One blue and the other pink, she had given birth to twins. She named them Cheyenne and Xander.

Angeal stood pacing in the waiting area when a familiar face caught his eye. He walked over to his once best friend and decked him a good one. "You have some nerve coming back now after everything she went through because of you." Angeal growled.

"I did what I had to; I had to figure some things out Angeal. I'm back so what does it matter?" Sephiroth stated standing up.

"The fact that you abandoned your supposed love and left her to suffer through her pregnancy alone! Her best friend was there when they were delivered not you!" Angeal raged then stormed over to Samantha when she walked out.

Samantha stormed over to Sephiroth and chewed him out while ripping him a new one then sent him in to see Lauren with a major warning. "You think he'll actually give a damn about what you said?" Angeal asked her holding her close.

"I hope so if not well looks like I'll get to have one more round of fun before I deliver," Samantha said smirking evilly.

"You're scary you know that right?" Angeal teased hugging her to him. Samantha just smiled at him before kissing his lips softly.

Screaming could be heard in the waiting area and Samantha burst out laughing knowing that Sephiroth was really getting a lecture now. "She spends too much time with us if she's lecturing him like you lecture Zack," Samantha giggled.

Angeal just nodded but shortly after Sephiroth walked out and apologized to Samantha and Angeal before returning to Lauren's side. They had finally worked things out.

~1 Month Later~

Samantha lay screaming in pain as she gave birth to her twin boys, Trevor and Gabriel. Angeal stood at her side smoothing her hair out of her face and helping her to push.

Samantha lay back panting now that the twins were born and she smiled up at Angeal. "You have never failed me and nor will you ever fail your sons, Angeal I love you." Samantha said.

Angeal smiled and whispered, "I love you too Samantha, so very much."

So both couples ended up living happily with their respective loves. Both couples had big families and spent many happy years together before old age claimed them. Both pairs died in their lovers arms at the same time, not even a second apart.


End file.
